


This Is My Song

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess decides to make a move with Sam and it turns into their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Song

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined that Jess and Sam’s first meeting was a mix of cute and awkward since Sam probably didn’t interact with many people, much less girls. All fluff and love because I couldn't control myself :). This was loosely inspired by Luke Bryan’s "Play it Again".

The bonfire was raging, frat boys and sorority girls partying away to crap music, PBRs in hand.

Jess sighed and leaned casually against some beat up pick-up. It wasn’t her car, but anyone else was too drunk to care. She looked down at the red, plastic cup in her hand, sipping the cheap beer slowly. Her first semester at Stanford had been less than thrilling so far. Classes were good, but it was hard to make many friends when everyone was too busy studying.

“Jess! Hey!” Mandie, Jess’ roommate, bounded over, brunette curls flying in wild abandon. 

“Hey, Mandie,” Jess smiled. Her friend was always so bubbly and you couldn’t help but smile around her. “What’s up?”

“Not much. Except that I just made out with…” Mandie kept going, but Jess suddenly became preoccupied with something – or rather, someone, - across the fire. He was tall, definitely over 6’. He had adorably shaggy brown hair that fell haphazardly across his forehead. With his hands stuffed in a Carhartt jacket and his baggy jeans, he definitely didn’t fit in with the typical Stanford crowd. He looked a little bored, but maybe a little sad. He was standing by himself, making no effort to socialize. 

“Jess!” Mandie scolded “Are you even listening to me?” 

“Sorry Mandie. I was, I just got distracted. Mark, huh? Sounds great.” Jess lied, still not able to take her eyes off Carhartt. 

“Mike. His name was Mike.” Mandie reproached, hands on her hips.

“Mike. Right. Mandie, who is that guy over there? The one standing by himself?”

“Oh. His name is Sam, I think. Wesson? No, that’s not it. I don’t know, but he’s in my Business Law class. He doesn’t talk much but he’s the smartest kid in class for sure. Why?”  
Law, huh? Thought Jess, cute and smart. Maybe it was the alcohol, or her desire to make friends, but she decided to go talk to him. Tugging at her shirt hem, she pushed off the tailgate of the truck and made her way through the inebriated crowd, not once taking her eyes off Sam.

“Umm, hello? Where do you think you’re going?” Called Mandie. Ignoring her, Jess slid next to Sam on the picnic table he was leaning against. 

“Hey there.” 

Startled, Sam turned to face Jess, clearly unsure of how to react. “Uh..h-hi.” He awkwardly stuttered. 

Jess stuck out her hand, “Name’s Jess.”

“Sam.” Jess felt how calloused Sam’s massive hand was as he gently shook hers.

“Sam. Nice to meet ya. So what are you doing over here by yourself? It’s a party!” Jess feigned interest in the activities of her peers. 

She could see Sam smirk as he looked down at his boots. He let out a low chuckle. “To be honest, this really isn’t my thing.” He looked up, squinting at the ever-growing bonfire. “In fact, I’m not really used to being around people,” He said softly.

Jess wasn’t expecting that. “Oh,” she whispered, “sorry to bother you.” She slipped off the bench, slightly embarrassed at her forwardness. Before she could walk away, she felt Sam’s heavy hand on her arm.

“Don’t…don’t go. I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this.” Jess looked into Sam’s eyes, unable to detect the color. They changed as the fire light flickered across his face. He pressed his lips into a small smile, and for a fleeting second, Jess wondered what it might be like to kiss them. Shoving the thought from her mind, she took her spot back on the bench.  
“So, Sam,” she began, “How are you liking Stanford?”

“Um, it’s great! It’s nice to get away fro-“ his voice trailed, as if he regretted starting the thought. 

“From?” questioned Jess.

“Never mind, forget it.” Sam ran his fingers through his brown curls, clearly a little nervous now. 

“No worries,” Jess assured, “I’m avoiding things to.” Swinging her legs, she looked up, hoping she hadn’t pried too much. Sam looked down at her and smiled. 

They sat there in silence, when all of a sudden, a new song came across the party. Jess sat straight up upon hearing Luke Bryan coming through the static. She jumped off the table and grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Dance with me?” she asked, looking up through her lashes.

Sam chuckled nervously, “Uh no. I don’t really dance. Sorry.”

Jess pouted, hoping it would sway him. Sam looked unmoved.

“Please?” she begged. “It’s my favorite son, and it’s way better than anything they’ve played all night. Just one dance, and I’ll leave you alone forever. Promise.” Gently she tugged at his sleeve, pulling him a little closer to the bonfire.

Sam didn’t fight it, but he let Jess pull her in. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and he awkwardly let his hands rest on her hips. This was all very new to him. Jess led the pair into a small circle.

“See, it’s not so bad.” She smiled, looking up to the tall stranger.   
“I guess not,” he replied.

They danced the rest of the song in silence and Jess eventually leaned her head into Sam’s chest. She could tell even through the thick coat and many layers that Sam had a muscled chest. When the song came to the end, she began to pull away, making good on her promise. Sam tightened his hold on her,

“Wait,” he whispered. She looked up and was met with the most beautiful (hazel, she decided) eyes. He looked at her intently, as if trying to decide what to do next. Slowly, he bent his head down to hers. Hesitating just an inch from her mouth, he seemed to be silently asking for permission. Jess rolled to her tiptoes and let her lips press against his.   
His lips were rough but gentle. They moved softly against her mouth, his hands moved up to cup her face. Twisting her fingers into his hair, she pushed herself in to the kiss, fighting the urge to do more. When they broke the kiss, Sam kept his hands on her cheeks, staring down at her. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Why?” she breathed softly. Sam stood up straight and shoved his hands back into his pockets. 

“I didn’t mean to, I mean, I shouldn’t have…” he stammered, embarrassed about his boldness.

Jess stretched herself up just enough to plant a small kiss on his cheek. “Don’t be.” She smiled. “Wan’t to get out of here?”

Sam grinned, “sure.” 

Jess wrapped her arm around his and the two walked away, leaving the world behind and slipping into an intimacy they had never expected.


End file.
